


Watched

by GalaxyBrainOhO



Category: Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBrainOhO/pseuds/GalaxyBrainOhO
Summary: [A story generated via AI Dungeon]Pikachu is being tormented by Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Watched

I am Pikachu, and I'm being tormented by Bill Cipher.

"Pikachu! What are you doing here? You should be training with your friends in Kanto."

You turn around to see a man dressed in black robes standing behind you.  
Bill Cipher begins to laugh madly. "Oh no, it's not that Pikachu. It's me! I've been watching you for quite some time now. You're the only one who can defeat me!"

> You say "Why?"  
"Why?"  
"You just asked me why!" Bill laughs, and then stops to think for a moment. "Oh yes, I'm sorry. My apologies. I get a little lonely in here."

> You say "You're the reason I can't stay with Ash."  
"You're the reason I can't stay with Ash.

"Correct."  
Bill laughs at your remark. "I see we've got ourselves a smart one, haha. I'll ask you again.  
Bill explains that he needs a physical form. That's why he captures the trainers and keeps them in his void. He needs their bodies to do stuff, like talk or eat or whatever role he needs it for.  
Bill wants leave the nightmare realm, which would make him all powerful. Bill explains that you've been his main enemy in the real world. He's trapped you here so many times, but every time you manage to grab a hold of something and get yourself back to your world.

You hear muffled shouting and begin to wake up. You're suddenly being shaken hard.  
"Pike, wake up! We need to get out of here!"  
You manage to open your eyes and you find yourself in pain.  
Ash doesn't know about Bill Cipher, and you want to keep it that way. You have the answer to escape!

Ash is looking at you with fear. "What happened?"

You try to get up, but give yourself a heart attack in the process.  
Ash doesn't understand your language. He thinks that you're trying to tell him that you've died.

"Pike, no! Don't do that to me!"

You take a deep breath and ignore the pain. You can do this.

> You nuzzle Ash Ketchum.  
"Pikachu!" You yell, a sign that you probably meant to ask for something.

Ash looks at you confused. "What?"  
You shake your head and repeat yourself.

"What?"

> You give up trying to explain.  
"Pikachu, let's get out of here."

Your request is met with surprise.

"What?"

You give him a dirty look.

"Oh."  
You couldn't stay with Ash Ketchum. It was too dangerous. Ash tries to pet you.

"Pikachu, why won't you let me touch you?"

You shake your head.

"What?"

You give him a dirty look.

"Oh."  
/leave

Ash begins to cry.

"Pikachu! I'm scared!"

He cries loudly. Brock and Misty arrive.

Brock sighs and shakes his head. "What is it, Ash?"

"Pikachu ran off after he passed out during training. We couldn't find him,"

You enter the forest, and find Team Rocket. After they've been defeated, you begin to hear noises. You find Pikachu desperately trying to escape his cage.

"Please, let me go!" He cries pitifully.

You give up trying to escape the cage. You remember what happened earlier today.

"Please, let me go!" Pikachu cries.

You look around. There's a cliff nearby.

The trio laughed. Jessie and James move you into the balloon.  
"Pikachu, you're going to get us all killed if you don't stop acting like a stupid cat!"

You feel your heart beat rapidly. You try and explain yourself, but only Meowth understands you.

> You say "Meowth, please let me go. There's something following me."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's following me."

Meowth shrugs his shoulders. You can't tell him about Bill. That's the last thing you need is to be in more trouble.

"Meowth, please I have to go home."

"Fine." Meowth shrugs his shoulders.

Meowth doesn't listen to you. James finishes securing your cage.

"Let's go. You won't be going anywhere."  
You turn around and look at the forest. It's eerie how quiet it is. Nearly no birds are singing or squirrels are scampering about.  
You look down at your paws. They're covered in dirt. You start trying to clean yourself, but the trampling of feet causes you to stop.  
"Pika! Pika!"

A figure appears from the trees.  
Stanford Pines appears from the trees.

"Hazel, what's going on?"  
He turns around and goes back into the trees.  
You try to tell him about the shadow, but you fear he'll think you're having hallucinations again.

Meowth tries to calm you down.

You are Pikachu. You are Pikachu. You are Pikachu.  
You shake your head to get out the voices. You hear a loud noise in the distance.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a gunshot."

The ground begins to tremble.

You are captured by Team Rocket, and taken to Giovanni.

"What in the world were you thinking, running off like that?"

"There was a 'shadow' following me!"

You explain everything that happened. He slowly moves away from you, and takes a seat.  
Meowth is confused as to why the Giovanni doesn't want you.

"I don't trust him. I think he's planning on using you for all the things you mentioned,"  
You look around nervously. What will happen to me?  
Jessie and James glare at me, and I look down at my paws.

"Pika!"

"Shut up!"

"Pika!"

"Don't talk to it! It's dangerous!"

The next day, you're sitting on a cliff, waiting for the others. Meowth is watching over you.

"Aren't you worried that it'll get away?"

"No. It's too exhausted from yesterday's capture to escape," You watch as the group comes into view. Will they try and take me? I hug Meowth, and begin to cry.

"What's wrong?"  
I don't respond. What should I do?

"Pika! Pika!"

Meowth looks at you, confused.

"What do you want?

You finally break down and tell Meowth about Bill Cipher. He seems deeply concerned.

"So that's what happened to the other two."

"What do you mean?

You rub your paws anxiously. What's going to happen to me?

"I'll explain on the way back." Bill's capture is forgotten for the moment.

The group starts walking home.

You didn't expect to enjoy being around Meowth. You tell Meowth where you last left the Journal. He thinks he knows where it is.  
Jessie and James stole the Journal when they captured you. You have a crush on Meowth.

Meowth and you reach the tree. He tells you to wait here. He then gets on his hind legs, and stretches up to a branch. He pulls out a watch, and begins tapping it gently.  
You read about Bill Cipher. He's the supervillain in the region.

Meowth stops tapping. He jumps from the branch to the ground, and begins running towards the forest.  
Suddenly, a figure appears from the trees.

Stanford Pines looks at you, eyes filled with pity. You swish your tail. He puts his hand on his hips.  
"I know what you want."

"Pika!"

"Pip, maybe, but what is it that you really want?"

> You say "My name is Pikachu."

"Pip- pip-ka! Pika!"

"Correct."  
"I want to be treated as an equal. No more, no less.

Stanford pulls out the Journal. You notice he's stopped calling you "Pip-ka" (Or whatever it was that he called you). He motions you to follow him.  
You walk after him.  
Meowth looks at you, confused. "Who is he?"

> You say "His name is Stanford."

"Pip-ka!"

"Pip-ka!"

"Shut up, you two!"

Meowth shrugs, and follows you. "What's his deal?"

Stanford flips to Bill's page in the journal. The only way to get rid of him was to summon him.

"Summoned? Is that what you think happened yesterday?"

"I dunno. I guess so. He wouldn't tell me how he was summoned.

Meowth looks alarmed. "What do we do, then?"

"I don't know! That's why I came looking for the 'Chosen One'."

"Can you get rid of him?"

"I dunno."

You fidget with your tail.

"I don't like this..."

Stanford looks at you. "I can get rid of him. Just... Don't like him."

"What do you mean?

You try and remind yourself who you are. You are Pikachu. You are a hero.

"Just don't like him," he says. "Trust me."

You nod, and follow him into the forest.

It's dark.

You don't blame him. You blame yourself. You could have used electricity to your advantage! You walk into the dark forest, following him.

"This is stupid," you mumble.

"What was that?" he asks. Ford hesitantly pets you. You don't do anything. You're terrified of what's going to happen.

"Pip-ka?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

You and Ford set up the ritual to summon Bill. You're the only one to catch his scent. He's close. You know it. This is your fault.

"There's another smell."

"Another smell?"

You sniff the air.  
Ford asks you to go gather materials. You leave with Meowth, who is extremely unnerved by him. You walk through a patch of tall grass. Suddenly, you see a person hanging from a tree, unconscious. You grin.

"Hey!" you call.

The person slowly comes to, frightened.

You realize that it's Professor Oak. Ash has been looking for you, ever since you fainted. You smile.

"What happened to you?"

Professor Oak tries to pick you up, but your cheeks spark with electricity.

Meowth cringes, and tries to calm you down. He pets your head, and you get calmer, but you're still very upset.

"I'm sorry," he says.

You shake your head.

"I'll do... something about it."

Meowth's ear twitches, and his claws retract.

Professor Oak refuses to leave you. He wants to bring you back to Ash.

You try and resist, but you fall asleep in his arms.

Before he can bring you back to Ash, Meowth stops him.

You and Meowth manage to get away, and return to Stanford. You spend a few days, hiding out.

Finally, you and your mentor decide what to do next. You like being pet by Stanford. It makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, like when Ash would pet you.

> You say "Meowth, will you come with us?"

"Pip-ka?"

"Will you come with us? We need a helper."

"Pip-ka?"

You nod. He'll come, knowing he'll be fed.

"Okay,"

Meowth kisses you, and your face reddens. You pull away. "Not... that," you say, blushing even harder.  
"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
You stand up, and lead the way out of the forest. You, Stanford, and Meowth travel to Gravity Falls. It's amazing how much the forest burned. The trees that didn't burn look even sicker than they did before, and there's a slightly charred, rotten look to them now. Dipper Pines greets Ford at the door.

"Hey, uncle Ford, I brought you something!" he says, thrusting a package toward him. Ford unwraps it to reveal a brand new, still in its wrapping, boombox.

You fidget nervously, and your paws are shaking. You're not sure why.

"Hey, Dipper," Ford says, "Where's Mabel?"

"She's in her room, I guess!" You take the opportunity to slip in quietly. You look at Meowth, and you both follow. As you walk down the hallway, you spot something out of the ordinary on the ceiling. You step back, and bring your arm up to cover your eyes.

"What...?

Your paws begin shaking again.

"Never mind. Keep your eyes on the ground."

You continue to follow the path forward, and it leads you to Mabel's bedroom. You walk inside, and immediately she looks up.

"Wow! A yellow mouse!" She squeals.

"Hey, Mabel."

"Is that...?" You hear a click behind you. You turn around quickly, and see a shotgun pointed right at you.

"Hello, Mabel,"

Stan puts down the gun.

"Uncle Ford lent it to me," he explains. "I didn't know you were going to try and kill him."

"You're not funny, Stanford," Mabel says, sitting up.

Ford points at you. "This is Pikachu."

"You caught a Pikachu?" Mabel asks, leaning forward.

You nod your head vigorously. "Y-yes."

"Can I hold it?"

You nod again, and she gets out of bed.

Mabel holds you. She pets you and says how nice it is that you like her. "You're a good pet, nice and warm." She starts to head out the door.

Mabel walks downstairs. You follow her from the top of the stairs.

"Be back in a minute, guys," she says, waving at you. You sit on the top step, wondering what to do.  
Meowth sits next to you, then kisses you. You push him away, and hear him hiss.

"What's wrong with you?" you ask.  
"Pip-ka?"

"You kissed me!"

"I'm sorry.

You won't admit it, but you like Meowth. You enjoy his company, and he's fun.  
"You're not sorry. You're just trying to get me in trouble," you retort.

Without thinking, I find myself leaning into Meowth. He hugs me tightly, and you hear a smack.

"Doesn't matter," he says, "I still like you."  
A feeling of warmth runs through your body, and you're filled with energy.

I fall asleep. Suddenly, I wake up.


End file.
